Harry Potter and the Something or Other no title
by Godric-Griffindor
Summary: Hi everyone, i want to write a story with ideas from everybody, ye tell me your ideas and i'll put them in and you will get credit fot it as the story goes on ill add all your names as authors along with my own so it will be a story written by all who giv
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Hi people, I want you al to pm me with your ideas and

Ill put them into the story. You will get credit for it. I will out your names here as

Written by: GodricGriffindor and siriusaboutsirius88

There will be more but there I haven't gotten any ideas yet so start telling me and your names will get up there too!

Harry Potter and the something or other (haven't got a title yet)

Harry awoke from a noise at no.4 Privet Drive. Above him there were two wizards looking down. One wizard, tall and had red hair spoke first. "Hey Harry mate we have come to get you", said Ron Weasley. The other girl, medium height with busy brown hair, bent down and kissed Harry on the cheek. That girl was Hermione Granger. They were Harry Potter's two best friends from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Hey Ron, hey Hermione. Why did u have to come for me now, its 2:15 am"? "Sorry mate but we wanted to get you out of here before your uncle and aunt wake up, you know we thought it would be easier when they were asleep", Ron said. "Come on Harry, I packed your trunk for you, everything u need is in it, include your Firebolt", said Hermione "Wow thanks Hermione, you didn't have to do that". "I know but I wanted to", said Hermione

Hermione and Ron struggled to carry the trunk between them as Harry followed them down the stairs. He heard his Uncle's loud snores, and breathed a sigh of relief. They hadn't woke up from the noise.

His Uncle was most pleasant asleep, when he couldn't hint at what Harry was doing wrong. Ever since the order had warned his Uncle, Vernon hadn't dared to interfere with Harry's pleasure, but that didn't mean he wasn't just as nasty.

He still told all of Petunia's friends at the garden club that Harry went to the school for incurable children, and he still treated Harry like dirt.

"How are we leaving"? Harry whispered to Hermione.

"We are taking my new car." Ron replied softly.

When the door opened Harry surveyed the car with a smile. It was an old Chevrolet, an '85 version of the convertible. It was also yellow.

"What's with the color"? Harry asked, staring at the bright yellow with distaste.

Ron's ears turned pink, "I liked it." he responded quickly.

Harry very much doubted that, he supposed that Ron had only bought the car because it was what he could afford. The weasley's, Ron's family, were a very poor wizarding family that usually only purchased hand-me-downs for their many children.

Hermione allowed Harry to sit shotgun and sat in the back with his suitcase. The only good thing about the car's design was that it was topless and very stylish, with a few exceptions. These were the tapped up ashtrays and the broken window look in the back.

"It's not much," Ron said patting the dashboard, "But this baby is mine."

"I like it a lot," Hermione said leaning back on the comfortable back seats.

Ron turned the key and started the car up. It took a few turns for the put of the engine to give a roar and come to life, but it happened. Ron reached over and turned on the Wizard Wireless station, and a song from the weird sisters, a famous wizarding band, came on.

Ron directed the car down little winging and guided it over miles of smooth pavement, before hitting the highway.

"What have you guys been up to"? Harry asked boldly trying to break the barrier of silence.

"Well, uh," Ron glanced nervously at Hermione.

"Let me guess, you can't tell me"? Harry asked bitterly.

"We're going to be home soon, let's wait 'till we get to a more secure location." Hermione said urgently.

"You sound like Mad-eye," Harry said scornfully.

Hermione diffused that remark with a giggle, and despite his feelings Harry's anger dissolved.

"What did you do over the summer that wasn't top secret"? Harry asked, once again breaking the silence.

"I canceled my subscription to Teen people," Hermione said unimportantly.

"What's that"? Ron asked curiously, turning into the left lane and speeding up.

"A teen magazine for fashion," Hermione subconsciously flipped her hair behind her ear, and Harry noticed that its brittle bushy nature, had tuned into a supple brunette heaven. He kept staring at her in the mirror, until she noticed, and he quickly looked out the window.

"I didn't know you were like that." Ron said.

"Like what"? Hermione asked. Harry was back to staring at her in the mirror, Her lashes had also grown, and they seemed to butter her dazzling hazel eyes.

"Like fashion-conscious." Ron said pointedly.

Harry sensed a row coming on and he hastened to loosen the tension, "Why did you cancel the subscription"? He asked patiently.

"I thought I wouldn't have time for it this year, because of the newt preparations." Hermione admitted, staring daggers at the back of Ron's head.

"It's a muggle magazine so how does it get to the school anyhow"? Ron asked turning back into the right lane carefully and slowing down.

Harry watched the exit signs rapidly pass by.

"My mother sends it to me." Hermione answered.

A very slow silence followed this, as a slow mournful song came unto the radio station. Harry glanced nervously out the window. He began to become afraid that Ron wasn't paying attention.

"What exit are you"? Harry asked looking into his rear view mirror.

"Exit 51," Ron replied readily.

Soon enough Exit 51 came into view and Ron turned right off of it heading down a dirty path road.

They drove for about 15 miles before the Burrow's tall appearance was visible.

"Welcome home," Ron said cheerfully, bringing the car to a stop.


	2. The Date

A/n:This is the second chapter(not finished), so far I had two people who were good enough to give their part. Thank you Siriusaboutsirius88 and SamanthaPotter. Please read more, review more and give your part. Written by so far: GodricGriffindor and SiriusaboutSirius88 and SamanthaPotter

Chapter 2: The Date

The trio walked into The Burrow. Immediately, Mrs.Weasley gripped Harry into a warm hug.

"Hey, Mrs. Weasley, how are you doing"?

"Oh, I'm doing great, thank you".

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the kitchen. Sitting there was, Mr.Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore.

"Please sit down", said Professor Dumbledore, "I have a question to ask both of you".

"What is it Sir"? asked Ron

"It is about the Order", said Dumbledore

"Don't tell me, the Death Eaters know where headquarters are"? asked Harry

"No Harry. I want to ask you three if you want to become members of the Order of the Phoenix. If you pledge a legions to the light side, if you despise all dark arts and dark things, if you are not afraid to die for the protection of others and to fight until you can fight no more", said Dumbledore.

Harry thought for a second……

"I will", Harry said, firmly.

"Me too", said Ron

"And me", add Hermione.

"So there we have it", said Dumbledore, "Three new members to the Order of the Phoenix.

The next morning when Harry woke up the sun was shining through the window, of Ron's room. Harry had decided, before he had gone to sleep last night, that he would ask Hermione out....but how could he do that with all those duties for the Order?

He sighed; well he'd figure out some way. He got out of bed and got dressed then he walked down the stairs. "C'mon Harry,Ron,Hermione" Harry heard the Weasley twins calling,

"Mum says the members of the order will be here

any minute they want to talk to us about our duties to the Order." Harry, Ron and Hermione ran down the steps; there was no way they wanted to miss this

Just then a loud CRACK! Filled the air, CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Members of the Order were apperating out of thin air. "Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione! How do you feel as members of the Order?" Lupin had just apparated beside Harry, Ron and Hermione. They all jumped they had had someone apperate closer than Lupin had but, never so un-expected.

"Okay " Moody growled. "I think everyone's here, but just in case someone's been killed I think we should do 'Call the Roll'-

"Oh stop being so cheerful Moody" Tonks said. "Alright, Potter?

"Here" Harry said.

"Weasly"

"Here,Present, Are your blind? Can't you see us?" The Weasleys said.

"Granger"

"Present"

"Tonks"

"Here

"Dumbledore"

"Present"

And it went on,(I can't really remember all the Orders names)

(If anyone wants to do the Order meeting then you are free to do so just put Flashback when you do it)

It was after the meeting and Harry was walking torwards The Weasley's Garden with Hermione. Harry had asked her to come with him ALONE to the Garden. "Uh... Hermionewillyougooutwithme?" Harry said in a rush. "Harry.. how did i know thats what you were going to ask me?" Harry was surprised he'd hardly been able to understand what he'd said but Hermione had been able to?! "Er... I don't know, well?" Hermione smiled. "Of course Harry!" She said. Harry smiled. "When do you want to leave?"

"I guess now" Hermione said, looking over the garden. "But what will Ron say?" Harry asked. Hermione chuckled, turning to look back at Harry did you notice his YELLOW Convertable is gone?" Harry quickly turned to look at the driveway, Hermione was right; Ron's car was gone. "He's gone on a date with some new girl he met when he was going to buy his car" Hermione said.

"Well then what car are we supposed to take?"

Hermione smiled, "we can take Mr. Weasleys new car, it's VERY new" Harry grinned well then let's ask him" and with that he sprinted off splashing through a couple of puddles by the pond.

In five minutes Harry was driving to London. "This time Harry didn't have time to admire Hermione in the mirror, since he was driving. In an hour they stopped in front of THE LEAKY COULDRON pub. Harry and Hermione walked through the crowd and into the backyard he tapped his wand (3 up one across) and entered Diagon Alley. He and Hermione went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. When they had their seats it was then Harry was able to admire what Hermione was wearing. She had on a red no sleaves dress that had diamond sparkles on it, she had her hair in a french bun but had two strings of hair on each side of her face. She was wearing red hoop earings and red lip stick and she had but lip gloss over the lip stick. After they had eaten Harry and Hermone talked a bit about their new career. "Well I just can't wait until they accually have us doing stuff I mean it's SO boring sitting around while other members are accually doing stuff."

"Yeah I know I feel excactly the same way!" Harry said. They sat their staring at each other for a minute then Harry leaned forward and kissed her, she kissed him back. Then blushing they both pulled away. Harry whiping lipstick and lip gloss off his lips.

"WOW! YOU TWO WENT ON A DATE?" Ron yelled. "Uh yeah" Harry said. Ron chuckled then giggled then laughed out loud. Harry put one arm around Hermione and one arm around Ron. "Let's go practice quidditch," He said. And thats what they did.


End file.
